The concept of delivering video and/or audio content to spectators attending a live sporting event is known. The typical approach uses a local transmission station that will deliver video and/or audio content over the air to handheld electronic devices operated by individual spectators. A spectator can select the particular video/audio stream of interest on the handheld electronic device.